Old Solcintra
a planet in the Old Universe, not the city of Solcintra on Liad. The Planet-City *an inner world, but at the outer edge of the charmed circle Kind of an Inner world, was Solcintra, or near enough that somebody from the Rim might think it not quite on the Arm, proper. A kind of has-been old settle in a quiet area where everyone traded with neighbors, that was all. Not a place she’d normally find herself. Still, you never knew.Crystal Soldier, chapter 8 *Insular, intolerant, pretentious, self-satisfied: Nobody went to Solcintra, which Solcintra liked just fine, the founders of same having explicitly wished to divorce themselves from the so-called “dissipated lifestyle” embraced by the citizens of the Inner Worlds.Crystal Dragon, chapter 18 *“a not-especially-prosperous world” Solcintra Port didn’t precisely tantalize a trader with promises of wealth and treasure, be that trader Light, Grey or Dark. Point of fact, Cantra was near to calling it the sorriest port she’d ever had the misfortune to find herself on—Crystal Dragon, chapter 25 *Self-Absorbed High Houses Pilot Tor An yos'Galan, reflecting on "the amazingly self-centered Solcintra Heritage Library, where events of galactic importance lay near-forgot in favor of High Family histories and genealogies, which was, after all, where the answer was found: The grottoes and fountains were the result of a bitter rivalry between the Families, each bent on showing how much they could do for the public good." Solcintra Garrison *“There’s a military unit garrisoned there...a good few dozen ships attached to it. Most of them seemed to be in twilight.” **Turns out one of those mothballed ships will become The Ship of the MigrationCrystal Dragon, chapter 34 *Commander Ro Gayda sent Jela to Solcintra Garrison about five years ago, soon after he rescued The Tree: “Finally, you may take a long-term temporary assignment delivering a very nearly surplus vessel Troop Carrier to a long-term storage area Garrison with appropriate adjustment of rank. You would oversee the delivery crew and be responsible for seeing the vessel properly shut down in case it must be redeployed. a mass exodus or galactic war, ya know. You would also assist in assessing local unit response readiness, from a pilot’s viewpoint, in areas you travel through, to and from. out Captain Wellik is everything he oughta be and more, and Jela's troop is crazy dedicated In order to facilitate this, you would undergo a short, specialized, dangerous, and highly confidential training. It will not be an easy assignment.” She stopped. Looked expectant. Waited.Crystal Soldier, chapter 5 *Jela’s troop is waiting for him at Solcintra, right where Commander Ro Gayda sent him, years ago... *Finally, a Troop Faithful & Dutiful: Wellik, to Tor An: “Don’t judge all soldiers by a bunch of rowdies with a withdrawal order on their belts. Troops here are disciplined, and we know our duty -- to hold this world against attack, and to guard the civilians, should attack become imminent.” Though he could hardly credit it himself, Tor An had developed a liking for Captain Wellik, who remembered Jela fondly, and received Scholar dea’Syl with reverence.Crystal Dragon, chapter 23 *Jela gets Cantra to head for Solcintra Garrison -- not a place she'd chose to go -- to deliver his logbook: “The troop I’m talking about is the double-secret unit personally sworn to Commander Ro Gayda, garrisoned at Solcintra. There’s those couple dozen twilight ships you might remember I mentioned in close orbit. That’s where I sent Liad dea’Syl and the boy. It’s the only place left.”Crystal Dragon, chapter 17 =MIGRATION EX SOLCINTRA= Captain’s Justice *Cantra to Nalli Olanek, repeatedly: “Captain’s Justice. Despite whatever might work on the ground here in terms of councils and consensus, on a ship there can only be one voice that’s law; one person who decides for the ship, and therefore the common good. The difference between a ship’s life and death is sometimes only heartbeats—there’s no time to consult a committee...”Crystal Dragon, chapter 28 Ship of the Migration *Quick Passage, formerly Salkithin, a huge Troop Transporter *Jela bequeathed Salkithin to Cantra: Wellik: “Jela named you his next of kin...” He looked up and met her eye, though she hadn’t said anything. “You’re right that Series soldiers don’t have next of kin in the ordinary sense of things, but the protocols exist and I’m the one to make the decision, so I’ve decided to honor his request.” *Cantra hasn’t flown anything much bugger than Spiral Dance: Cantra allowed herself to be in awe of such a ship. The keepings of a small planet could be packed into the outer ring of pods, if the balancing was done fine, and more soldiers than she felt comfortable thinking about could ride at slow-sleep in the second. The third ring was quarters and mess for wide-awake crew, while deep inside, at the very heart and soul of the cluster—that was the pilots tower. Pilots *Captain Cantra yos'Phelium yos’Galan to yos’Pheliim: “He then said that — that the safety of the galaxy rested on you alone, and that he would have no other, save his true and courageous friend — bear the burden.” “Jela said that?” She stared at him.Crystal Dragon, chapter 24 *Best damn pilot “Jela vouched for you,” he said, his voice still clipped and cool. “He said you were the best damn’ pilot he’d ever seen.” “ Jela was the best damn’ pilot he’d ever—” “And he sat co-pilot to you!” The boy interrupted in his turn. *co-pilot Tor An yos'Galan ...the boy pilot -- Tor An yos’Galan. Without his jacket, dressed in plain shirt and pants, he looked even younger than he had earlier in the day, his yellow hair crisp; his eyes wide open and the color of amethysts. Two steps into the room, he stopped and bowed to her honor, just like she was respectable... Passengers Solcintra’s High Houses left on a cruise ship. Abandoned their servants. Middle Houses claimed high house status and tried to keep everyone else off Quick Passage. Cantra had the dea’Gauss invite everyone and anyone aboard *Passengers: clan dea'Gauss, Elder Hedrede’s clan, Nalli Olanek’s clan, and hundreds (thousands?) of sleeping Solcintrans, including Rool’s fellow dramliz who pledged to support Korval as long as the Tree exists *Bridge Crew: The pilots, Rool Tiazan, Lucky the Cat, Scholar Liad dea'Syl, The Tree Leaving Solcintra * Quick Passage leads the Exodus: Now who'd've expected we'd be leading a parade? Cantra thought. In her head, the golden dragon glided easy on half-furled wings, beside her the jewel-colored dragonet which the tree had settled on as its version of her co-pilot. Behind them rose dragons of all color and description, old, young, halt and hale. Some few emulated the effortless grace shown by the leaders, others were already laboring hard. Beyond the general chaos loomed a long, disciplined line of black dragons, wings steady, eyes baleful, teeth at ready -- Wellik’s rear-guard, that would be.Crystal Dragon, chapter 34 References Category:Planets